Carta
by seipegasus
Summary: Los 4 Caballeros de Bronce intentaran, de todas las formas, que Seiya y Saori, mas aún no han podido concretarlo. Podrían cambiar los acontecimientos con un poco de ayuda, aunque sea de un pasado muy distante y con un poco de ayuda de Dohko ¿lo conseguirán? (Tenma & Sasha y Seiya & Saori) –Traducción del Fic de "oneslip". Además de alguna aportación más-.
1. La Navidad

_**Aclaraciones:**_

* * *

**1ª: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y otros que aparecerán en mis fics son de otros autores de fics, como el caso de Panthea, personaje perteneciente al fic "El Destino del Amor" del preludio del fic "Amor Inmortal" de Mouxe.

**2ª:** En mis fics conectaré a Tenma con Seiya, es decir, padre e hijo, esta idea me vino de cuando leí el manga _**The Lost Canvas**_ de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tesirogi, cuando se descubre que Mefistófeles era realmente Kairos hermano menor de Chronos, por lo que en vez de hacer a Tenma hijo de Kairos lo convertí en hijo de Chronos. Por otra parte veréis muchas sorpresas en mis fics.

**3ª: **Este fic en principio es una traducción de "Letter" del autor "oneslip".

_**Y ahora al tajo…**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I: La Navidad.**_

* * *

¿Qué Bonita es la Época de Navidad? Época asombrosamente bonita, donde todos se reúnen para celebrar el "Nacimiento del Niño Jesús". No podría ser diferente con Saori y sus Caballeros. Todo el año conversaban en un local. La última reunión había sido en la Mansión Kido, Shiryu comentó que podrían Celebrar el Año Nuevo en el Pico de los 5 Antiguos Ancianos(1).

No tardó en llegar el día. Distribuyeran entre sí los platos. Shiryu y Shunrey, anfitriones, prepararían el pavo; Seiya lavaría el arroz, Shun prepararía las legumbres, Ikki se encargaría de llevar el vino portugués más caro, Saori preparaba la maonesa e Hyoga concluyó el Blinchiki(2). Cada uno accedió al comedor con los platos y regalo, ya que los 6 habían acordado hacer algo así como "amigo secreto". Antes de comenzar la cena empezaron a charlar.

– ¿Hubo algún progreso con eses dos? – preguntó Ikki, quién había estado ausente durante algún tiempo, por eso no estaba enterado de como andaba "la Operación Cupido".

– Nada. – contestó Hyoga, suspirando, cruzando las brazos y los ojos cerrados.

– Son tímidos, en cuanto al asunto de declarase el uno al otro.

– Pues vaya... – respondió Ikki, suspirando también.

– Parece que nunca lo harán. Ya tenemos 19 y 20 años y ese problema persiste… hace ya 7 años.

– No podemos hacer nada… – comenta Shiryu, completando a Ikki.

– Mas tengo una sorpresa. – sonrió.

– ¡A comer! – avisó Shunrey, ya que todo estaba listo.

– Estoy hambriento. – comentó Seiya mientras se acercaba, y los demás podían escuchar el ronquido de su estómago.

– ¿Y cuándo no? – rió Shun.

Estaban comiendo a manos llenas. Hasta la misma Saori, quien estaba a dieta, no pudo resistirse al delicioso pavo preparado por Shunrey. En medio de alguna que otra broma pesada, aunque no hubo pelea; comentaban sobre las aventuras. Un "flashback" pasó por sus cabezas. Y fue así como llegaron a la Guerra Santa contra Hades.

– Shion nos ayudó mucho. No esperaba aquello cuando lo vi. Parecía ser tan frío y rencoroso… – comentó mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

– Pensaba que iba nos mataría cuándo estábamos en el Templo de Atenea.

– Antiguo Maestro y él habían sido dos de los Caballeros más poderosos. – sonrió Shiryu, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Seiya.

– Y tú, mi amigo, debes de ser el más osado.

– ¡Shiryu! – el mencionado se llevó la mano a la nariz, rascándosela mientras se reía.

– Sólo he conseguido superarme en algunas ocasiones.

– ¿Algunas? ¡Yo diría muchas! Más bien parecía que luchabas por algo mayor que por Atenea, por algo mayor que La Justicia… Parece que hasta luchabas por el Amor. – Ikki tenía la intención de dejar en evidencia a Seiya y lo consiguió.

– Claro que fue por amor, Ikki. – contestó completamente enrojecido, se había descubierto.

– ¿Es? ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

– No es afortunada… – aclaró, tragando con dificultad, tenía que inventar algo para salir de esa.

– Sino afortunados. Todos los que estáis aquí. Lucho por el amor que les tengo a mis amigos.

– Sei... – dijo el Fénix sorprendido. Entonces acabaran de comer sobre medianoche y salieron a la sala para el "amigo secreto". Hyoga le dio un regalo a Shiryu, Shiryu a Shun, Shun a Ikki, Ikki a Seiya, Seiya a Saori y Saori a Hyoga.

– Bien... – dice el rubio, haciendo que todos se callaran y se giraran hacía él, con una sonrisa espontánea.

– Mi amigo secreto es alguien muy especial, que me acompañó y me dio fuerzas en estas batallas. – entregó el regalo a Shiryu, sonriendo. Este abrió el presente y vio que era un paquete con ropa de bebé. Todas eran blancas, para que no hubiese problemas con el sexo del bebé.

– Mas… Shunrey no está embarazada. – rió.

– Bien… Me has dicho que ya planeabais tener un hijo lo más rápido posible y este es í regalo.

– Gracias Hyoga. – sonrió Shunrey, abrazando al hombre que ama.

– No hay de qué.

– Bien, creo que soy yo quien debo regalar algo a alguien, ¿no? – el Dragón había cogido el paquete que se hallaba cerca de su silla y se lo entregó a Shun.

– ¡Enhorabuena amigo! Espero que continúes con ese mismo Corazón Puro y la misma Bondad siempre. – sonrió.

– Gracias Shiryu. – agradeció mientras desenvolvía el presente.

– ¡Guau! E… es toda la discografía de David Bowie.

– Nosotros podemos ser los héroes por un día. – sonrió Ikki.

– Buen regalo, Shiryu.

– Ikki, Este te va a gustar aún más. – dijo mientras le entregaba el regalo con una mano, entretanto con la otra le palmeaba la espalda.

– Espero que te guste.

– Así será, Shun. – sonrió.

– Me conoces como ninguno. Un billete para la Isla Reina de la Muerte. Gracias. – lo abrazó en un momento tierno.

– No fue nada, Ikki. Me había dicho que tenías pensado volver allí, al menos unos días. Era mi obligación darte este regalo.

– Ahora me toca a mí. ¿No? – cruzó los brazos, ya con el presente sobre la piernas.

– Es para ti, Seiya. –

– Gracias Ikki. – agradeció mientras abría viendo solo una Postal.

– ¡¿Me está tomando el pelo?! – agregó frunciendo el ceño mientras los demás se reían.

– Mas tú habías dicho que no querías nada por Navidad. Aun así te regalé algo.

– ¡Qué gran regalo, eh!

– La ingratitud es el peor de los pecados, Seiya, ¿viste?

– Está bien, está bien. – dice aún con una expresión visiblemente enfadada. Había sido humillado por Ikki en plena Navidad.

– Mi regalo, tan diferente al de Ikki, es algo bueno para una magnifica persona. – sonrió.

– Para ti, Saori. – Saori se sonrojó al recibir el regalo de Seiya, quien sonreía con dulzura… Lo abrió, un paquete algo mal hecho, tan diferente a lo que encerraba.

– Guau, Seiya… – miraba para la pieza un bonito Colgante con un Pegaso.

– Es el regalo más bonito que me dieron… Gracias. – sonreía embobada, entonces le besó en la mejilla.

– D… de nada Saori. – dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

– ¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

– S… sí, gracias Seiya. – le entregó el colgante a Seiya, que la veía con cariño, mientras todos los miraban sorprendidos, al fin una muestra de cariño entre los dos.

– Bien... – dice sonriendo, era visible que estaba en las nubes.

– Ahora le toca a Hyoga. – como todos habían hecho agarró el regalo y se lo entregó al mencionado.

– Feliz Navidad. – dice mientras él lo desenvuelve, este se sorprendió al ver que era un cuadro con adornos de Plata en el que estaban retratados Natascha, madre de Hyoga, y el mencionado cuando era mucho más joven.

– Guau, Saori... – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– No me acordaba de esta foto, está muy bien en este marco. Muchísimas gracias Saori. – sonrió.

* * *

1: Nombre real con el cual se refiera a Los Cinco Picos, en el Manga Original.

2: Nombre de un postre ruso.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Recuerdos de un Pasado I

**Capítulo II: Recuerdos del Pasado I –Los Protagonistas–**

* * *

– Bien, ya es hora del regalo colectivo. – dice Shiryu.

– Venid conmigo. – los llevó hasta la habitación del Viejo Maestro y los acomodó sobre la cama o en alguna de las sillas.

– Aquí. – sonrió, mientras soplaba el polvo que había sobre un viejo libro.

– Es una especie de Testamento que el Viejo Maestro nos dejó. Inclusive, hay Historias del Pasado. De las Últimas Reencarnaciones de Atenea y Pegaso, para ser más explícitos.

– ¿Cómo? – sorprendido responde, con una pregunta, Hyoga.

– Pegaso y Atenea tienen relación desde la Era Mitológica.

– Hyoga... – comenta abriendo el libro.

– Recuerdas cuando Hades comentó que el Caballero de Pegaso ya lo había herido.

– Si, me acuerdo... – le respondió, mientras se frotaba en mentón intentando recordar más.

– Entonces… Sí ahora que lo recuerdo comentó algo sobre aquel Caballero, el cual había herido su verdadero cuerpo ¿no?

– Sí. – sonrió.

– Atenea y Pegaso tenían una unión... – rió mirando a Seiya y Saori.

– Digamos que tenían una unión fuerte de más.

– ¡¿Cómo!? – se exaltó Seiya.

– Una Diosa y un Caballero… ¿juntos?

– No de esa manera, Seiya. Tenían una Relación Secreta. Nadie aprobaría una Relación entre la Diosa y un Caballero, aún siendo de Oro, más siendo de Bronce. – vio una expresión triste en la cara de Seiya.

– Pero… Ellos se amaban, y esto que importaba permanecían juntos, a pesar de las adversidades, ¿no? – sonrió.

– Así como Shunrei y yo o Hyoga y Flare hacen... Una pena que ciertas personas no tienen el valor de hacerlo ¿no?

– Eh... – susurró Seiya.

– Bien voy a continuar. – cogió el libro y comenzó a leer.

**CARTA:**

* * *

**Para los Caballeros de Bronce:**

Si estáis leyendo esta carta, es señal de que ya no estoy entre los vivos y que triunfasteis sobre Hades.

Pero antes, mi agradecimiento. Estoy seguro de que todo fue gracias a vuestros esfuerzo y dedicación plenos. Estoy orgulloso de todos vosotros y principalmente de mi Discípulo, Shiryu.

Más de dos siglos pasaron desde la última Guerra Santa… Shion, Antiguo Caballero de Aries y Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario; y yo fuimos dos de los tres supervivientes de esa Guerra… Recuerdo a la Antigua Reencarnación de Atenea, Sasha, bendiciéndome con el Misopethamenos(1) y dándome dos misiones:

La Primera: Reconstruir el Santuario, esta era para Shion.

La Segunda: Vigilar el Castillo de Hades hasta el comienzo de la Nueva Guerra Santa(2), esta era la que me correspondía a mí.

Sin embargo, mucho antes de eso conocí a un joven de corazón puro, su nombre era Alone, anterior Reencarnación de Hades, y digamos que Shun sea la Reencarnación de este. Alone era muy dulce y bondadoso, no le gustaba herir a nadie ni siquiera a una hormiga, sin embargo, fue clave para la victoria para neutralizar y derrotar a Hades. Pero la persona más extraordinaria que conocí, Tenma, mi primer Discípulo. Aún hoy recuerdo cuando lo conocí…

Fue un día en la que estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial, en Italia, lugar al que había sido enviado por el Sumo Sacerdote, Sage, porque había presencia de Espectros en la zona, quienes buscaban a Hades… Tenma estaba frente a una gran roca que bloqueaba el cauce de un río cercano a su orfanato, en el cual se había criado al lado de Alone y Sasha, y al que había ido unos años antes Sisifo de Sagitario en busca de Atenea, es decir, Sasha; entonces este hizo Estallar su Cosmos con tal nivel que con un solo golpe la hizo desaparecer, sin embargo, estuvo a punto de perecer, ya que tras ese esfuerzo había caído inconsciente… Bueno... Después de eso me lo llevé al Santuario donde lo entrené y un par de años después se hizo con la Armadura de Pegaso…

Después de todo su carácter es el mismo que el de Seiya, sin embargo, había algunas diferencias. Tras reencontrarse con Sasha en el Santuario percibí que algo pasaba entre ellos así que me propuse descubrir lo que sucedía y lo conseguí, poco después de conocer los sentimientos de Tenma hacia Sasha, también descubrí que ella los correspondía. Ambos deseaban estar con el uno con el otro, y como su maestro, le dije que la única manera de hacerlo era ascender los Doce Templos y la Sala del Patriarca, sin embargo, al parecer encontró otra manera más sencilla de hacerlo. Su felicidad era visible más aun cuando mantenían contacto regular, casi todos los días, y todo resultaba más sencillo cuando no estaba Sisifo cuidándola.

* * *

Shiryu detuvo la lectura por un instante, para observarlos.

– ¿Veis? – sonrió.

– ¡Increíble! – exclamó Shun.

– No puede ser así que participé en la Anterior Guerra Santa y fui imprescindible para ganarla.

– Así como en esta. – Ikki le dio una palmada de su único pariente. Se acordó de cuando Hades lo controló pidiéndole que lo eliminase.

– Demostraste mucha valentía, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

**CARTA:**

* * *

En cuanto a Ikki también participó, aunque en los dos bandos. En un principio era Suikîo del Fénix, pero una noche, y creyendo que podría controlarl,o Raimi del Gusano, chantajeándolo con destruir el alma de su hermano menor, Endou; lo obligó a pasarse al bando contrario, más se volvió en su contra, ya que aunque estaba en el bando de los Espectros sólo obedecía Órdenes Directas de Hades, e incluso los tres Jueces del Hades le temían por su poder, el cual ni siquiera Radamanthys podía igualar.

En la última Batalla que libramos le mostré la verdad, y aunque Pandora intentó destruir su alma no pudo porque Atenea, es decir, Sasha, se adelantó y lo protegió, para que así Reencarnase de nuevo.

* * *

Ahora las miradas se centraban en Ikki, tanto que este se puso nervioso y dijo:

– ¿QUÉ? – ante eso todos se echaron a reír provocando que el mencionado, al cabo de un rato, también lo hiciese.

* * *

1: **Misopethamenos:** se comenta que es un proceso de ralentización del envejecimiento, que al ser bendecido con ella el corazón late 100000 veces por año, cuando ese es el número de latidos por día.

2: Esta es la de **1990**, año en que Saori, Shun y Seiya cumplirían los 17 años.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Recuerdos de un Pasado II

**Capítulo III: Recuerdos del Pasado II –Un Amor a Voces-**

* * *

– ¿Podemos continuar? – preguntó Seiya con un tono serio, quien prestaba mucha atención, tenía las manos en el pecho al igual que Saori.

– Claro que podemos. – Shiryu sonrió.

– Bien... –

**CARTA:**

* * *

También recuerdo los vi en un instante romántico, estaban en el Salón del Sumo Sacerdote, charlando, sus manos juntas. Observando a Seiya y Saori, no había diferencias físicas y muy pocas eran las psicológicas. Pienso que hasta los sentimientos del uno hacía el otro son iguales. No, no lo creo, sino que lo aseguro categóricamente.

* * *

Todos se giraron hacia Seiya y Saori, quienes estaban muy, muy avergonzados.

– ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó Seiya enfadado.

– ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – miraba para los demás con el ceño fruncido y algo irritado. Hasta Tong Hu(1) conocía sus sentimientos hacia Saori.

– Parad de mirarme.

– Cálmate. – Ikki se reía.

– El Mundo no se acabó porque acabara de revelar todos tus sentimientos hacia Saori.

– ¡Ikki, cállate! – ordenó Seiya muy sonrojado, tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia. En ese momento todo se detuvo, y ante Ikki apareció una figura que le habló.

**Revelación:**

* * *

– Ikki… – llamó la voz.

– ¿Quién me llama? – preguntó el aludido.

– ¿Es que no me reconoces?

– No… no puede ser...

– Sí, soy Atenea.

– ¿Qué me quieres?

– Solo te voy a pedir que no te sigas burlando de Seiya, no es conveniente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Te lo voy a explicar. – entonces Atenea comenzó a explicarle lo que sucedía y lo peligroso que resultaba seguir provocando a Seiya y además le comentó dos cosas más.

– Pero...

– Debes saber un par de cosas más.

– ¿Cuáles?

– La primera es que Seiya, a pesar de ser descendiente de Chronos del Espacio–Tiempo, él no es un Dios como nosotros es más bien un ente...

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Además de ser la Reencarnación de su hermano mayor, y primogénito de Pegaso, el Centauro Quirón...

– ¡QUÉ!

– Así es. También es la representación física del Universo.

– Por otro lado debes saber una cosa importante que Seiya descubrió hace tiempo, y que a mí me lo explicó Gaia, abuela partena.

– ¿El qué?

– Una Profecía... Que vaticinaba que yo sería la madre de Seiya, quien por cierto es el primer descendiente de Pegaso, hasta su nacimiento todos habían sido Centauros, Pegaso como él, al que se le conoce en La Tierra por el nombre de Tenma.

– Entonces...

– Sí. El problema no es nuestra condición si no que Seiya al conocer esta profecía, dictada además por Cibeles, Diosa Primigenia y abuela materna de Seiya; ha creado una barrera entre nosotros...

– Una barrera, pero ¿por qué?

– Porque una de sus virtudes es precisamente el gran respeto que tiene hacia la Familia, eso unido a que para él sería como traicionar a su padre… a… aunque yo no sea su madre.

– Entonces...

– Sí. La carta fue escrita por Némesis y Tong Hu cuidando de no despertar ciertos recuerdos de Seiya y romper esta barrera que nos separa. Por favor no sigas provocando si no podrías empeorar el problema. – terminó Atenea e Ikki decidió hacerle caso para no complicar las cosas. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

– Seiya... – Comentó calmado, Shiryu.

– ¿Puedo continuar? Te garantizo que esto se va a poner mucho más interesante. – sonrió.

– Es… está bien, continúa.

**CARTA:**

* * *

Pero el momento más romántico que les vi sucedió cuando los atrapé besándose. Kardia me había hablado de cuando cuidaba a Sasha, al poco de llegar al Santuario, la oyó decirle a una Sacerdotisa del Templo de quería ver al "chico que tanto significaba para ella"… Uno de sus deseos se había completado, supongo que casi todos se cumplieron en aquel momento.

– Sasha... – la llamaba, en medio de risas, sujetándola por el mentón.

– Te amo con todo mi ser.

– Yo también... – le contestó ella, con un semblante tranquilo y feliz, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

– Te amo tanto. – Tenma había juntado su mano con la de ella y volvió a besarla tiernamente, ambos tenían una pulsera de flores, estaban tan enamorados…

* * *

– ¿Ves Seiya? Él sí era un Caballero decidido. – Ikki seguía provocando a Seiya, habiéndose olvidado del aviso de Atenea, poniéndolo más nervioso.

– ¡Ikki, cállate! – ordena Seiya, muy enfadado y su Cosmos lo muestra, ante esto Saori actúa rápido para impedir algo peor.

– ¡SEIYA! Detente, por favor. – Saori le envió una indirecta a Ikki, que este entendió rápidamente. Mientras que mira a Seiya con una mirada tierna, que consigue tranquilizarlo instantáneamente.

– Gente, ya es muy tarde. – dice Hyoga, echando una ojeada rápidamente a su móvil.

– Deberíamos ir a dormir.

– Mañana continuaremos, entonces. – dijo Shiryu.

– Cierto... – concordó Saori.

– Voy a ir a dormir en otro cuarto, al lado de Shunrey, vosotros dormiréis aquí. – dice levantándose.

– ¡Saori, espera! – Seiya se levantó con rapidez consiguió alcanzarla y sujetarla por la mano.

– Quiero hablar contigo. – le sonrió tiernamente.

– S… sí, Seiya... – le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándose conducir fuera, de las manos dadas de él. Los otros Caballeros de Bronce solo silbaban y celebraban.

– Así sí, Shiryu. – celebraba Ikki.

– Que buena idea.

– Ya suponía que podría funcionar.

La Diosa y el Caballero estaban sentados sobre el Pico más alto de Lushan(2)… Solo ellos dos. La Luna Llena iluminaba las cataratas y el Lago al fondo, convirtiendo el momento más romántico si cabe.

– Saori... – dice, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con un brazo por la espada.

– Yo...

– No, Seiya... – colocó un dedo sobre los labios del chico.

– No digas nada más. – apenas lo calló con un beso. ¿Qué bonita era la escena? La Luna, las Estrellas y el Calmado Lago… todos estaban en torno a ese momento inolvidable. La Diosa y el Caballero juntos, una vez más.

* * *

1: **Tong Hu**, es el nombre real que en el Manga tiene el Antiguo Maestro, al que en el Anime se le llama Dohko.

2: **Lushan**: es el nombre real donde Shiryu entrenó para convertirse en Caballero del Dragón.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Primer Contacto

**Capítulo IV. Primer Contacto.**

* * *

Entonces comenzaron las caricias y las miradas, que en un primer momento eran tiernas, suaves y algo temerosas, podría ser al rechazo por parte de alguno; pero al no haber respuesta negativa por ninguno de los dos, estas se tornaron más ambiciosas y pasionales. Hasta que Seiya decidió ir un poco más lejos e introdujo una de sus manos en el interior de las bragas de su Diosa, quien pronto se convertiría en su amante, arrancándole un sonoro gemido, que produjo que ambos se sonrojaran y se detuviesen momentáneamente por si los habían escuchado, mas al percibir que no habían sido descubiertos siguieron con lo que habían comenzado.

La Diosa al sentirse tan excitada decidió hacer un movimiento un poco arriesgado, a su entender. Este consistía en abrir la bragueta de su hombre introducir una de sus manos en el interior de sus boxers, extraer el miembro, el cual ya estaba erecto, muy duro, palpitante y se había alargado bastante, ella pensaba que era arriesgado porque temía que Seiya, al conocer aquella profecía podría rechazarla; sin embargo, lejos de ese pensamiento Seiya tomó su mano y comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro lo que la sorprendió en gran medida, mas no opuso resistencia y continuó con aquello que había comenzado con mucha delicadeza lo que provocaba en su acompañante suaves gemidos de excitación provocando en ella, al llegar el sonido y el cálido aire que expiraba, excitación y un sonrojo bastante marcado.

– A… así. Sa… Saori sigue... – gemía Seiya, quien a su vez seguía acariciando el interior de la vagina de su Diosa…

– Ah… ah… Seiya... – gemía ella al borde del orgasmo, cosa que al notarlo él se detuvo, sorprendiéndola un poco, sin embargo, comprendió inmediatamente lo que iba a suceder, mas al ver el tamaño del miembro de su amado no pudo evitar tragar saliva y pensar, ya que era la primera vez que veía algo así…

– "E… esto va… va a caber". – él al verla así tan nerviosa sonrió, al pensar que era su primera vez, entonces, suavemente, le dijo…

– Tranquila amor, seré muy cuidadoso. – ella sonrió y lo besó con pasión y desespero. Entonces la recostó sobre la fresca, y algo fría, hierba que los rodeaba y comenzó a penetrarla, al principio Saori, quien lo besaba, siempre había conseguido evitar los gestos de dolor, pero cuando el pene de Seiya tocó por primera vez su himen, no pudo evitar de gemir por el dolor algo que Seiya notó de inmediato y se detuvo preguntándole preocupado…

– Estás bien... – ella se sorprendió que lo notase tan rápido, pero decidió pedirle que continuase a pesar del dolor, él la complació, mas lo hizo con mucho cuidado hasta que ella se acostumbrarse a la intromisión en su virginidad(1), en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que Seiya no era como los demás quienes la habían pretendido antes, también percibió como lo habían educado sus padres, Tenma, la última Reencarnación del primer Pegaso, además notó como había heredado de él el Gran Amor que los unía desde la Era Mitológica(2). Mientras seguían consumando su amor, Atenea comenzó a sentirse algo extraña, era algo que no lograba comprender, entonces notó que el dolor había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por uno de profundo placer que nunca habían experimentado ninguno de los dos.

Seiya al notar que el dolor que Saori sentía había desaparecido comenzó a moverse suavemente pero con vigor y hombría, sin embargo, y a pesar de las sensaciones que sentían en ese momento, se iban acercando al orgasmo juntos y así fue como cansados se dejaron caer nuevamente sobre la hierba sonriendo. Unos momentos después se dirigieron a su habitación a dormir para así saber cómo acababa la historia de Tenma y Sasha.

* * *

1: Se sabe desde antiguo que Atenea era una Diosa Virgen a quien no se le conocían amores, aunque no le faltaron pretendientes, de hecho uno al menos intentó forzarla a tener relaciones físicas, me refiero a su hermanastro Hefestos, Dios del Fuego y el Armero de los Dioses.

2: En un principio Pegaso era hijo de Poseidón, pero este le dio la espalda y se alió con Atenea, en quien confiaba, al igual que confiaba en Perseo y Andrómeda. En la primera encarnación de Pegaso como hombre, y tras la I Guerra Santa contra Hades, se confirmaron su amor aunque nunca se atrevieron a consumarlo por el miedo a las consecuencias y el alcance de los Celos y la Ira de los demás Dioses. Este se llamaba **Panthea**, que significa **Todos los Dioses**, Caballero de Pegaso de la Era Mitológica y el primer mortal que hirió el verdadero cuerpo de Hades.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Un Sueño Sorpresa

**Capítulo V: Un Sueño Sorpresa.**

* * *

Pasada una hora después de que los dos se acostaran, la joven Diosa entró en un sueño profundo y recibió la visita de alguien de quien no esperaba.

**Sueño:**

* * *

– Atenea, Atenea... – escuchó que la llamaban, entonces abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver dónde se encontraba.

– "Pero ¿por qué estoy aquí?" – se preguntó.

– Tranquila. ¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó la voz de nuevo. La aludida se puso a temblar de la emoción.

– N… No puede ser. ¿Madre? – preguntó Atenea.

– Sí, hija. Soy tu madre, Metis(1). – le contestó ella mostrándose ante ella.

– Pero Madre, ¿cómo es posible?

– Recuerdas lo que escuchaste de las Memorias de Tong Hu, sin embargo, este no conocía todo...

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Ten en cuenta que cuando acabó la Guerra Santa de hace 250 años, los tres sobrevivieron y fueron llevados a otro lugar lejos del Olimpo, por Alexander, además debes recordar que Tenma es hijo del Señor Chronos y Seiya es hijo de Tenma, pero...

– ¿Pero?

– Sasha si fue la madre de Seiya, pero después de fusionarse con la Señora Tea, y como sabes fueron separados y eso provocó muchos problemas a largo plazo.

– Entonces ¿lo de la barrera entre nosotros es…?

– Así es hija, Seiya tiene parte de ti, pero no la suficiente para ser hijo tuyo. Pero ese problema ha desaparecido cuando os entregasteis. – le aclaró, algo que Atenea se sonrojó ante la aclaración algo que provocó que Metis sonriera.

– Por otro lado sé que cuando lo hacíais sentiste algo ¿no? – le preguntó.

– Sí, pero ¿qué me pasaba?

– Bueno lo que sucedió es que tanto tú cuerpo Humano como el Divino se han unido por completo. Y eso es lo que sentiste, además el verdadero ser de Seiya también despertó por completo y ahora está completamente recuperado. – completó la explicación.

– Pero ¿por qué estás aquí, sí Zeus te tragó?

– Bien, por eso dale las gracias a Seiya, con su nacimiento yo pude liberarme de ese encierro. Pero cuando volvió por primea vez al Santuario uvo un arranque de ira que liberó a tu prima Caribdis...

– Pero… si la primera vez que volvió fue para la Batalla del Santuario...

– No, hija. Cuando conociste a Seiya, solo llevaba dos años viviendo en Japón, y de hecho él nació en el Templo principal del Santuario...

– Entonces ¿él...? – su madre afirmó con la cabeza provocando una gran sorpresa en ella.

– Mira hija, Seiya nació en el Santuario el 1 de Diciembre de 1890 a las 12:00 del mediodía, su nombre tiene dos parte diferenciadas la primera es el kanji(2) "**ya**" que significa "**Flecha**" esto se debe a que es la primera Reencarnación de su hermano mayor, el Centauro, Quirón y "**sei**" que significa "**Celeste o Divina**", pero en este caso significa "**Universal**", dado que Seiya es la representación física del Universo... Por lo que tampoco es un Dios como cual sino que es un Ente muy Superior. ¿Entiendes ahora el porqué de todo esto?

– Sí, gracias por todo Madre, ¿podré verte alguna vez más?

– Sí. Y nos veremos con más frecuencia de la que crees. – le dijo mientras se despedía de ella.

– Ahora ve y sé feliz con tu amado, que ya es hora.

– Ah, un momento hija... – la disuadió.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Recuerdas al Señor Kiddo... – al oír esta última pregunta palideció, pero asintió.

– Bueno hija, en realidad el Señor Kiddo que tú conociste, era la representación del Gran Chronos...

– ¿Cómo?

– Sí hija. El verdadero Mitsumasa Kiddo había muerto de causas naturales 7 años antes del nacimiento de Julián Solo, Reencarnación de Poseidón. Como ambos se conocían y tenían una amistad muy fuerte, decidió tomar su apariencia para sacarte del Santuario. – concluyó Metis sus explicaciones.

* * *

En un lugar muy distante de La Tierra, no en el Olimpo, se encontraba Metis, quien había sido recibida por Gaia (Gea).

– ¿Cómo te fue?

– Bien, por cierto tenías razón cuando me dijiste que se sonrojaría al mencionarle lo del coito…

– Te lo dije, Atenea aún sigue siendo un poco infantil, mas a partir de ahora madurará a pasos agigantados ya lo verás, Metis. – concluyeron la conversación y esperaron acontecimientos.

* * *

1: **Metis**: es la Títanide, Hija de Océano y Tetis; esposa de Zeus a quien este se tragó cuando Gea, o Gaia, le profetizó que su hijo lo destronaría, y es la Madre de Atenea.

2: **Kanji**: refiérase al carácter de escritura japonesa.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	6. El Fin de la Crónica

**Capítulo VI. El Final de la Crónica.**

* * *

Era un sábado tranquilo. Shiryu tomaba su café del desayuno, tranquilamente, cuando ojeó el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, estaban Shunrey y él solos, ya que nadie más había despertado. Estaba feliz, al final vio a Seiya y Saori besándose la noche anterior, fue el único que los espió y vio el acto que habían consumado. Su misión estaba completada, mas sabía que tendría que terminar de leer las Crónicas de su Maestro, él ya conocía el final y no era bueno y en especial para Sasha y Tenma.

– Buenos días. – saludó Seiya entrando en la cocina, y por supuesto, sonriendo.

– Buenos días, Seiya. – Shiryu le entregó una taza de café, quien se acomodó en la mesa.

– Por lo que veo la noche fue muy buena, eh.

– Así fue. – movió la taza, sin embargo, las ojeras eran muy visibles.

– ¿Dormiste bien?

– Poco, más bien.

– ¿Y Saori?

– Aún está durmiendo.

– Pensé que iba a levantarse antes que tú, ya que duermes más que nadie. – Shunrey le sonrió.

– Sí, pero la curiosidad no me deja dormir. – sonrió rascándose la nuca.

– Quiero saber cómo acaba… – aunque la verdad era que ya conocía el final de la historia, pero no era el final de todo, ya que Tong Hu no conocía más allá del final de la Guerra Santa.

– Hmm... – Shiryu se levantó yéndose hacia la puerta.

– Seiya, voy a ir has la cascada, para meditar un rato.

– Voy contigo.

– Bien. – rió.

– Así me comentas lo que sucedió la noche de ayer. – este se sonrojó intensamente pero contestó.

– S… sí... – llegaron a la cascada le contó varias cosas, mas omitió algunas otras, pero Shiryu ya sabía lo que había pasado la noche pasada, sin embargo, decidió seguirle la corriente y no presionarlo.

_**Dos horas después:**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas cuando todos se despertaron, no era extraño, ya que se habían ido a dormir sobre las 4 de la mañana.

– Finalmente volvisteis. – dice Saori sonriendo.

– Ya estábamos preocupados.

– Fuimos a meditar un poco. – sonrió el aludido devolviéndole la mirada a la joven.

– Perdón por el retraso.

– Sí… sí. Basta pareja. – se levantó Ikki llamando la atención de todos.

– Quiero conocer el resto de las Memorias del Viejo Maestro. – todos marcharon hacia la habitación del viejo maestro y se colocaron en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior.

– Bien… entonces comenzaré.

– Sí... – le contestaron todos.

_**CARTA:**_

* * *

…Todo eso cambió cuando comenzó, realmente, la Guerra Santa. Se separaran rápidamente y solo pudieron verse cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a Hades. No hubo posibilidades para el reencuentro antes del enfrentamiento final con el Emperador del Inframundo. Frente a frente.

* * *

– Así como Saori y Seiya hicieron ahora. – sonrió Shun, observando para los mencionados. No habían demostrado ninguna señal de afecto hasta ahora.

– Fue muy impresionante cuando Seiya rompió la Esfera Vital dónde estábamos protegidos, para proteger a Saori.

– No quería perderla... – contestó con timidez.

– Pero podría haberte perdido... – murmuró la Diosa.

– Claro que no Saori...

– ¿Puedo continuar con la lectura? – comentó seriamente Shiryu haciendo que todos se callaran.

**CARTA:**

* * *

Mas recuerdo otros tantos momentos muy románticos. Sucedió en un Año Nuevo en que lo encontré, algún tiempo después, me contó lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Tenma y Sasha, aquella noche…

– ¿Tenma? – lo llama restregándose los ojos.

– Sasha... – le contestó, observándola mientras dormía instantes antes de llegar.

– Pronto entraremos en un Nuevo Año. – sonrió tiernamente, acariciando la cara de la joven.

– Sí... – lo abrazó.

– Que sea un buen Año Nuevo, que haya Paz para poder vivir buenos momentos… Momentos aún mejores que los de este año. – lo besó dulcemente, provocando que él se lo retribuyese.

– Sabes... – la abrazó fuertemente.

– Desearía que Alone también estuviese con nosotros… Desearía que toda esta Guerra fuese solo una ilusión.

– También me gustaría a mí, Tenma… Pero eso solo es una ilusión que nunca será posible. – comenzó a llorar.

– Mas creo que eso nunca sucederá.

– Eh... – el corazón de Tenma se partía cuando la veía llorar, la amaba tanto…

– No llores... – sonrió levemente, lo silenció con un beso. Observaban ascender los fuegos artificiales… Qué momento tan especial. Se habían agarrado las manos y nunca se soltaron.

* * *

– Que bonito... – la mirada emocionada de la Diosa estaba pronta a llorar. Seiya y ella habían vivido una historia muy bonita en el pasado…

– Saori... – el chico se aproximó a ella, agarrándole la mano.

– Creo que es mejor que paremos la lectura un tiempo. Vamos a tomar el aire Vamos allá, comer algo… Vamos entonces. Después continuaremos… Por vuestro bien...

– Entonces haremos una pausa. – comentó Shiryu colocando un marca-páginas en medio de las hojas.

– Seiya y yo aún no hemos desayunado. – se levantó.

– Shiryu, yo no tengo hambre. Puedes ir para allá, voy a quedarme aquí haciéndole compañía a Saori. – salieron, de nuevo, de la casa como la noche anterior.

**En el jardín cercano:**

* * *

– Entonces, Saori... – sonrió, asegurando la mano de la joven Diosa.

– O Sasha, ya no sé más. – rió.

– Todo eso es muy bonito, ¿no? – lo abrazó besándolo en la mejilla.

– Estoy feliz de ver que hemos podido ser felices por un corto período en el pasado.

– Y lo seremos en el presente ¿no? – pasó las manos por las mejillas de la joven, acariciándoselas.

– Quería hacerte una petición... – tragó con dificultad, aunque la noche anterior se había entregado el uno al otro, jamás pensó que aquello sucedería.

– ¿De mano…?

– Y... – le dio a una piedra que se había encontrado, estaba nervioso, ya que aún era un poco tímido, a pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

– Ya sabes… Hemos perdido tanto tiempo en Batallas y ahora, la última cosa que me viene a la cabeza es la de ser feliz contigo a mi lado...

– ¡Acepto! – le contesta abrazándolo.

– Te amo, Seiya, te amo mucho...

– Yo también, yo también mi Diosa, mi Saori... – correspondió el abrazo, mientras acariciaba su melena.

– Hey... – escucharon un grito, pero al fin habían localizado a un chico con una camiseta azul… Era Hyoga.

– ¡Estamos esperando por vosotros! Para terminar de leer las últimas páginas de la historia de Tenma y Sasha. ¡Vamos sino os lo vais a perder!

– ¡Nos haríais esto! – contestó Seiya, corriendo con la mano de Saori agarrada.

**Ya en la habitación:**

* * *

– Nuestra misión ya concluyó. – se rió, Shiryu.

– Ya estáis juntos. No habría necesidad de continuar leyendo, mas somos buenos amigos terminaremos lo que empezamos. – Entraron todos corriendo.

– Bien… Es la última escena romántica. Después tenemos el desenlace de la historia y algunas otras páginas dónde nos confiaban a Atenea.

**CARTA:**

* * *

En una Batalla contra Hades, Sisifo de Sagitario salió muy mal herido y no pudiendo proteger más a Atenea, entonces mi Discípulo se le encomendó el cuidado de Atenea. Algunos estaban extrañados por la decisión conjunta de Atenea y del Sumo Sacerdote, mas la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con la decisión. Al final, demostró gran fuerza y superación contra Hades, salvando a Sasha de Cerbero y derrotándolo con un único ataque. Ella se sentía segura al lado de Tenma por motivos que ya habían descubierto.

– ¡Tenma! – la joven lo abrazó, hacía casi un mes que no se veían.

– Te extrañaba tanto... Supe que fuiste a buscar los Frutos del Árbol de la Sabiduría y la Vida. – el joven estaba muy herido, debido a que tuvo que enfrentarse contra diversos espectros al lado de Yuzuriha y Yato, para que Asmita pudiese concluir el Rosario de las 108 Cuentas.

– Estás tan malherido... – le dijo acariciando el cabello del joven.

– Sasha... – sonrió, extendiendo la garantía de que los espectros no volverían más por su amada.

– Asmita me confió este Rosario y a ti a mí… Y prometo que os protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida.

– Y sobre eso mismo me gustaría hablar contigo... – se giró dándole la espalda al joven, agarrando algunos de sus cabellos.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Sé que debes estar aprovechando esta rutina para ir a los lugares más extraños y luchar contra muchos espectros, mas me reuní con el Sumo Sacerdote y decidimos que tú seas mi protector personal...

– Pero Sasha, eso es genial. – sonrió, confirmando, si no estaba ya claro, que nadie los miraba y se besaron.

– ¡Es la mejor noticia que podría haber recibido! Prometo cuidarte para siempre. – dijo, casi bociferando.

– Debes tener mucho sueño. – rió, llevándolo hasta la habitación.

– Bien, puedes dormir en mi cama.

– Gracias, señorita Atenea. – le contestó a ella, riendo.

– ¡Tonto! – rió también. Solo Tenma podía hacerla reír en un momento tan tenso.

* * *

– Que enamorados. – Ikki aparentaba estar muy centrado, que milagro.

– Continua, por favor.

– Sí Shiryu, continúa. – dice Seiya.

– Ya estamos en la última parte. – pasó la página.

– Creo que ahora apenas tenemos descripción de los dos…

**CARTA:**

* * *

Bien… creo que detallé demás ese romance, todo eso para que Seiya y Saori supieran que no es ningún sacrilegio lo que desean. Ellos lucharon juntos contra Hades y salieron victoriosos, mismo pudiendo haber muerto. Fueron hasta los Elíseos y dieron sus vidas para Sellar a Hades… Creo que al ver a mi discípulo tan dedicado allí, sacrificándose, nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida.

* * *

– Yo sentí lo mismo cuando se sacrificó, Maestro... – dijo Shiryu, cabizbajo.

– Bien… Eso es todo.

– Shiryu... – Seiya estaba con una expresión seria.

– ¿Puedo llevarlo? – preguntó mirando al libro.

– Es el último recuerdo que me queda de mi Maestro, mas quiero que se quede aquí. – sonrió.

– Voy a cuidarlo para que dure más siglos, te lo prometo. Pasará a la siguiente generación, ¿no Saori? – sonrió abrazándola. Todos los miraban con malicia.

– Bien… Voy a volver a Siberia. – se levantó Hyoga, agradeciéndoselo a todos.

– En Fin de Año estaré en la mansión para comenzar el Nuevo Año.

– Voy a usar el billete, que Shun me regaló, para pasar el Año Nuevo en la Isla Reina de la Muerte. – abrazó a su hermano.

– Cuídate, Shun y vosotros también.

– Vale... – contestó Shun un poco triste y los demás solo asintieron.

– Hasta entonces, Ikki. Yo voy para el Santuario, allí me espera June.

– Nos vemos en Fin de Año, entonces... – sonrió Seiya, mirando a los demás.

– ¿Y vosotros? – pregunta Shiryu poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Seiya.

– ¿Vas a volver a Japón, Saori?

– Sí, Seiya. Preciso resolver los problemas de la Fundación.

– Entonces voy contigo. – la abrazó besándola en la mejilla.

– Voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice hace 200 años.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	7. La Verdadera Historia de Seiya

**Capítulo VII: La Verdadera Historia de Seiya.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y después de que todos hubiesen partido a sus destinos un par de horas después de que Shiryu y Shunrey volviesen a casa recibieron a unos visitantes inesperados.

– Buenos Días... – saludaron los recién llegados.

– Pero… No puede ser… ¿Seiya? – preguntó Shunrey sorprendida, sin embargo Shiryu creía saber quién era.

– ¿Tenma? – al escucharlo Shunrey palideció.

– Tranquila, veo que te ha sorprendido ¿no, jovencita? – le preguntó el aludido.

– Así es. Pero ¿no deberías estar muerto? – preguntó ella.

– No. La historia que leísteis no es toda la historia, ya que Tong Hu no lo conocía todo... – contestó y procedió a explicarles lo que faltaba…

– Pero Atenea debía ser la madre de Seiya... – preguntó Shiryu y Tenma asintió y continuó con la explicación. Unos minutos después habló Némesis(1).

– ¿Sabes quién soy, jovencita?

– M… ¿Madre? – contestó ella y Némesis le explicó algunas cosas, pero cuándo llegó a cierto pasaje Shunrey se sorprendió…

– Entonces ¿Zeus es mi Padre? – Némesis negó y continuó.

– Zeus me violó, pero no concebimos...

– Entonces ¿quién es mi padre?

– Pues… lo has tenido enfrente estos días y era a quien iba dirigido esas crónicas...

– ¡¿Qué?! M… me estás diciendo que Seiya es mi padre... – Némesis confirmó.

– Pero, si tiene mi edad... – Némesis negó con la cabeza y continuando con la explicación de su concepción…

– Seiya, realmente, tiene algo más de 100 años… Y además entre tu padre y yo hay un lazo de sangre, tu padre es mi sobrino-nieto...

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó sobresaltada… y Némesis solo asintió con la cabeza…

– Pero eso sería incesto...

– No hija… Tú padre y yo no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales...

– ¿Entonces?

– Recuerdas que hace un momento te expliqué que Zeus me robó la Virginidad... – Shunrei asintió…

– Siglos después y 6 años después del nacimiento de tu padre, mientras este me acogía, mediante su sangre y Cosmos, bajo su protección y Mando, yo, aunque un poco avergonzada por la situación, pero al parecer me leyó el pensamiento y sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza y que conocéis bien, asintió y me concedió ese deseo, el cual era recuperar la Virginidad...

– Entonces papá te protege... – Némesis asintió y le explicó algunas cosas más.

– Pero Némesis… ¿Por qué dices que es familiar tuyo? – preguntó Shiryu.

– Lo digo porque mi madre, Nix, tuvo a su primogénita, concebida con Pontos(2), cuyo nombre es Partita, quien aceptó convertirse en Sacerdotisa de Atenea a petición de nuestra Madre, años después mi hermana mayor descubrió que era la elegida para ser siempre la Madre del Renacimiento de Pegaso, que no Reencarnación… Una década después de esto Partita se había enamorado de un hombre y Atenea, después de que se lo contara, decidió que darle la Libertad para casarse y Concebir algo que sucedió, pero el esposo de mi hermana puso una condición y es que siguiera siendo fiel a Atenea; en principio no sabíamos por qué… Entonces unos meses después del nacimiento de Panthea, mi hermana pidió Audiencia con Atenea y ella se la concedió... – hizo una pequeña pausa para beber, pero entonces fue Tenma quien continuó…

– Fue entonces cuando me presentó ante ella con la intención de que me bendijera y me acogiera bajo su protección como Caballero... – comentó hasta que Shunrey lo interrumpió.

– Pero ¿por dices que te presentó, si no eras tú?

– Verás jovencita, en realidad, sí era yo, Panthea fue el primer nombre que mis padres me pusieron, tiempo después cuando era un jovencito de unos 11 años, me di cuenta que sentía algo más por Atenea que el simple Respeto como diosa… Lo que sentía era Amor, un Verdadero y Puro Amor, después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades...

– Siempre Hades. – dijeron los dos.

– Sí, pero en aquella ocasión era el Verdadero Hades y todos los Caballeros sobrevivimos, de hecho creo que aquello fue planeado por mi padre con el propósito de que Atenea aceptase que lo que sentía era Verdadero y Puro… – acotó Tenma sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y Némesis asiente con la cabeza.

– Fue después de esto cuando me comentó que realmente correspondía mis sentimientos, pero debido al miedo…

– ¿Miedo a qué? – preguntó Shiryu.

– A lo que sucediera y a lo que harían los demás Dioses, a los que Atenea había rechazado porque nada quería tener con ellos, sin embargo, ambos nos enamoramos el uno del otro, mas debido al miedo que os mencioné no fuimos más allá en aquel entonces. – les explicó.

– Pero hace 250 años, ya no se podía hacer nada por evitar el Destino y decidimos continuar con lo nuestro, a lo que contribuyó indirectamente mi tió paterno Kairos, ese bastardo me raptó cuando tenía unos meses de vida y traerme a La Tierra, ya que nací en el Olimpo, pero en un lugar donde Zeus y los suyos no podrían ni querrían llegar a menos que desearían ser castigados por su arrogancia...

– Pero ¿quién es tú padre? – preguntó Shiryu.

– Pues bien… Es el mismísimo Chronos... – contestó el aludido.

– Como ¿el Titán? – preguntó Shunrey.

– No... Me refiero al Dios del Espacio-Tiempo. – aclaró.

– Pero, Seiya no es tu Reencarnación...

– No, es mi hijo más joven, el primero que es Pegaso como yo y además es Reencarnación de su hermano mayor, y primogénito mío, el Centauro Quirón… Y es la Forma Física del Universo, de ahí el inmenso poder que tiene...

– Entonces, tú eres... – comentó Shunrey.

– Sí, soy tú abuelo paterno… De manera que a la vez eres nieta materna y bisnieta paterna de Nix. – las explicaciones continuaban.

**En el Avión:**

* * *

Mientras en China seguían explicándoles las cosas a Shiryu y Shunrey, en el avión donde iba de vuelta a Japón la pareja y aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para la llegada al aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, en cuanto los dos conversaban animadamente.

– A ver como se lo toma Tatsumi... – comentaba Saori entre risas.

– No lo sé, pero viendo cómo se dirige a mí, seguro que no muy bien. Pero deberá acostumbrarse porque no te voy a dejar sola por mucho que lo deseé. – le contestó retribuyéndole la sonrisa y la mirada amorosa que le había brindado su pareja.

– A partir de ahora estaremos juntos y así seguiremos a la espera de lo que el Destino nos depare. – concluyó Saori mientras bostezaba, dado que el sueño le estaba ganando por lo que Seiya, sonrió, mientras la abrazaba para protegerla incluso en sus sueños.

* * *

1: **Némesis**: Diosa descendiente de **Nix** (**Nicté**, Diosa Primordial de la Noche y Guardiana del Destino) y **Erebo** (Dios Primordial de la Oscuridad y **hermano de Nix**), y **Diosa de la Venganza Justa** y que mantiene el **Equilibrio Universal** tanto para **Dioses** como para **mortales**.

2: **Pontos:** Titán descendiente de los hermanos Titanes, Océano y Tetis, y hermano gemelo de Metis, Madre de Atenea.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Amor a la Luz de la Luna

**Capítulo VIII: Amor a la Luz de la Luna.**

* * *

Tras volver a Japón para arreglar los asuntos de la Fundación y habiendo pasado 2 días, es decir, el día 30 de Diciembre, o más bien la noche del 30 de Diciembre, la pareja se encontraba en el jardín de la Mansión observando las estrellas, más precisamente, las Constelaciones y mientras competían para ver quien descubría más… La escena era romántica tanto que unos minutos después la pareja se estaba besando con pasión, al igual que en China, comenzaron a acariciarse con desmedido deseo y ya tenían necesidad de tener otra relación amorosa a la Luz de la Luna, y por eso salieron al Jardín de la Mansión, a una zona dónde no había visión desde el exterior del recinto, a menos que se haga desde el aire, como el caso de la Luna y las Estrellas.

Seiya comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Saori, erizándole la piel, ascendiendo lentamente hasta su entrepierna, el cuerpo de Saori ante esta intromisión respondió excitándose y humedeciéndose lo suficiente como para que el joven pudiese introducirse en su interior.

– Veo… que ya es… estás preparada ¿no? – preguntó él provocando que Saori se sonroje hasta las orejas, pero ella contestó introduciendo su mano en el interior de los pantalones y los boxers para acaricia el "amigo" de su amado consiguiendo que este suspire y gima de placer y se decida a introducir los dedos en la vagina de su Diosa, quien enrojeció más aún, si es que eso era posible, unos minutos después la Diosa percibió que el miembro de su amante y futuro esposo y padre para sus hijos…

– Se… Seiya por… por favor… te… – la silenció con un poderoso y apasionado beso.

– De acuerdo, mi amor. Preparada para mí. – ella asintió, entonces el joven se introdujo en su vagina, mas lo hizo con sumas paciencia y suavidad, como si su compañera aún fuese Virgen, sin embargo, ella notó instantáneamente que su pareja siempre la trataría así cuando procediesen al acto sexual, y eso era algo que a la joven Diosa le agradaba y apasionaba de Seiya… Mientras sigue con sus pensamientos el joven comienza con sus movimientos, tras unos minutos de espera para que vagina de la chica se acomodase a su pene.

Con cada movimiento le joven mujer sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies, y una sensación de placer indescriptible, el cual solo podía sentir cuando Seiya la penetraba, y la cuidaba como si fuese la más delicada de sus posesiones, aunque él no la considera un posesión sino un Regalo entregado para su cuidado y protección… Los movimientos de Seiya aumentaban más su frecuencia y velocidad dándole la sensación de que pronto eyacularía, pero antes de que eso pudiese suceder fue ella la que llegó al orgasmo y pocos minutos después Seiya también había llegado al orgasmo eyaculando abundantemente en el útero de su Diosa y finalmente sellando su amor con un beso.

Una hora después Seiya le preguntó:

– ¿Vamos para la habitación?

– Sí, vamos por favor. – le contestó. Entonces la cargó en los brazos, sorprendiéndola mucho y provocándole un sonrojo muy marcado en la cara, pero sonrió complacida por el gesto; él se dirigió a la habitación de su Diosa y Novia, con la susodicha en sus brazos y besándola. Unos minutos después ya estaban acostados sobre la cama, en el interior de la habitación.

– Hasta mañana, mi amor. – se despidió él con cariño.

– Hasta mañana. – le contestó ella sonriéndole, entonces apagaron las luces, no sin antes de darse otro apasionado beso.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Entre Realidades y Deseos

**Capítulo IX: Nochevieja –Oficialización de la Relación– Año Nuevo –Un Deseo–**

* * *

El tan esperado día 31 ya llegara. Era el último día del año y todos, a excepción de Shun e Ikki, se habían reunido en la Mansión de Saori. Pegaso tenía una sorpresa preparada para Saori, aunque se había comprometido en el Pico de los 6 Antiguos Ancianos, pero oficializaría la Relación en Año Nuevo, había adquirido la Alianza y la colocaría en el dedo de su Diosa en Nochevieja.

Aún dormían, con tranquilidad, después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada; en la gran cama de la Diosa. El joven rodeó con uno de sus brazos a la chica, como si intentara protegerla incluso en sus sueños, y el otro lo utilizó para asegurar la cabeza de su amada, reconfortándola más.

Tatsumi llegara al cuarto para despertar a su Señora. Ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana y a la 1:00 de la tarde tenía que ir a la Fundación para firmar unos papeles para hacerlas llegar a las Oficinas de la Fundación en América. Al entrar en la habitación vio a los dos jóvenes allí y no pudo contenerse y explotó.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en esa posición con la Señorita, insolente?! – exclamó espantado.

– Eh... – Seiya abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando ver a Tatsumi con claridad.

– Um… Calvo… Déjame en paz. – la joven despertó rápidamente, mirando para la calva de Tatsumi y descendiendo la vista hasta los sorprendidos ojos…

– "Aquello no podía estar pasando… ¡Saori con aquel descarado!" – horrorizado Tatsumi.

– "Ah… ¡No! ¡¿No bastaba con la viniese a ver que ahora tendría que verlo a todas horas?!".

– Saori... – la llama, mientras la basaba en la boca.

– Voy a irme a mi casa, ¿está bien?

– Está visto que no soy bienvenido aquí. – miró para Tatsumi y le sacó la lengua, en muestra de burla.

– Te amo...

– Está bien, Seiya. – al cruzar la mirada con la de su pareja se perdía en esta última.

– Te veo por la noche ¿no?

– Sí. – sonrió girándose para marcharse.

Las horas había pasado y la noche llegó. Todos estaban callados en la Mansión de Saori. Seiya, quien había tardado más que los demás en llegar, ya que había ido a resolver unos asuntos; lo estaban esperándolo. Todos los empleados ya se habían ido a sus casas, todos menos Tatsumi, quien estaba con los chicos.

– Has tardado... – sonrió, felicitando a Seiya.

– Sí… Tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, por eso he tardado. – el mencionado se detuvo para observar a su amada, quien lo miraba con ternura.

– Oye, Saori... – dice acercándose a ella y juntando sus manos.

– Discúlpame por el retraso.

– Está bien...

– Antes erais tímidos, ahora os mostráis en público. – comentó entre risas, Hyoga, mientras los aludidos se sonrojaron intensamente.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – exigió Seiya…

– Ve a buscar una mujer...

– Y quién dice que no la tengo ya.

– ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó con incredulidad, Saori.

– ¿Quién es?

– Flare... – rió, girando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

– Tras festejar el Año Nuevo, me iré a vivir para Asgard y viviré allí con ella.

– Pero… ¿nos dejarás? – Seiya se entristeció.

– Parece que estaremos solos Shun, Saori y yo y de vez en cuando Ikki…

– Ah, con respecto a Shun, este me llamó para avisar que se quedaría en el Santuario con June. – explicó Shiryu sentándose.

– Entiendo… Buena noticia. – contestó Seiya, mientras retiraba algunos mechones que tapaban la cara de Saori.

– Bien… Saori y yo también estamos saliendo.

– Aleluya… Al menos ya os habéis decidido ¿eh? – rió Hyoga.

– ¿Tanto se nos nota? – respondió Seiya, un tanto nervioso.

– Así es… Se os nota a leguas, debido a vuestras miradas y gestos... – contestó Hyoga, mientras que Shiryu se estaba riendo..

– Mas todo está bien… eso es lo que hace el Amor con las personas...

– ¿Vamos a comer? – preguntó Hyoga, a quien ya le rugían las tripas.

Ya habían pasado las horas y el reloj ya marcaba que apenas faltaban 30 minutos para el Año Nuevo. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la Sala de Estar, brindando con champán y conversando tranquilamente.

– ¿Vas a volver al Santuario? – Shiryu preguntó tras haber bebido un trago.

– Creo que no para quedarme… Lo máximo una vez al mes. – rió, recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Seiya.

– No preciso quedarme allí, aquí ya estoy protegida con mi Pegaso.

– Eso mismo. – sonrió, entretanto acariciaba la larga melena de su Diosa.

– No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

– Por cierto, Saori... – él comenzó a pasar los dedos por el rostro de la joven Diosa.

– Quiero pedirte oficialmente que sea mi novia. – comentó mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió, ella aceptó emocionada.

– Ah, Seiya… – lo besó muy emocionada. Tras más de 200 años, todo fue como debería haber sido.

– Mi Pegaso...

La noche pasó muy rápidamente y en poco tiempo ya estaban en un nuevo año y la nueva mañana estaba brotando ya. Saori miraba como el Sol salía tímidamente desde la terraza de su Mansión, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido tras haber leído las Memorias de Tong Hu. El joven llegó hasta ella y la abrazó, mientras que Saori percibió el fuerte olor a alcohol que él tenía encima y estaba visiblemente bebido.

– Seiya... – dijo ella agarrándolo por un brazo.

– Vamos. Necesitas dormir, estás bebido y ya te veo las ojeras.

– No. – agregó riendo.

– Estoy bien...

– No, tú n… – fue interrumpida por el chico, que la empujó, besándola en el cuello.

– Te amo... – le decía, con una tierna sonrisa. Saori percibió que aunque estaba bebido sabía lo que hacía.

– Desde que volví de Grecia... – dijo él tranquilamente, intercambiando caricias con la joven.

– Seiya… lo llamó, rindiéndose a las caricias, su cordura ya se había ido hace mucho tiempo.

– Quisiera hacerte solo una sugerencia más...

– Puedes pedir lo que desees, Saori.

– Sí por las circunstancias quedase embarazada… quiero que nuestro pequeño, si es niño se llame Tenma y si es niña, Sasha.

– Cómo desees, mi Diosa... – sonrió, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

– Ya sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	10. La Fuerza del Destino

**Capítulo X: La Fuerza del Destino.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Seiya y Saori salían cuando decidieron celebrar la boda, una Celebración que iba a ser muy íntima, a la que solo acudirían los amigos de ambos y así fue como llegó el día de la Unión.

La pareja decidió que esta se celebraría en Grecia, en la Iglesia cercana al Santuario, dónde había nacido Seiya y que estaba dedicado a la Diosa Atenea. En el interior de la iglesia ya se encontraban Flare e Hyoga, Shiryu y Shunrey, Shaina, Marin, Miho y los chicos del orfanato, y algunos conocidos más… Quienes estaban esperando a la pareja.

**En el Templo Principal:**

* * *

– Saori... – llamó Seiya mientras entraba en la habitación del Templo.

– S… Seiya... – contestó ella débilmente, pues se encontraba algo mareada y no era capaz de mantenerse en pie…

– Saori… ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó mientras la sostenía para que no cayese al suelo, al observarla más detenidamente se percató de que estaba muy pálida.

– No… no es nada… – le dijo mientras era sentada sobre la cama por el joven.

– No, Saori. No es verdad, por favor dime que te sucede..

– N… no lo sé. – le contestó débilmente, pues estaba a punto de vomitar, algo que sucedió al instante y esto alarmó a Seiya, quien no sabía que le estaba pasando a su futura esposa, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir al hospital cercano.

– Saori nos vamos al hospital. Y no te niegues. – le dijo y ella no pudo oponer resistencia alguna, ya que estaba muy débil. Así que Seiya se la llevó al hospital.

**En la Iglesia:**

* * *

Todos seguían esperando a la pareja, pero había algunos que se extrañaban de la tardanza algo que no era habitual en ellos. Así que Shiryu se acercó a Marin y le preguntó:

– Marin, ¿sabes qué puede estar pasando?

– La verdad es que no lo sé... – le contestó algo extrañada, Shaina quien estaba escuchando dijo, algo preocupada.

– Voy a ir al Santuario. – Shiryu y Marin asintieron, mientras que Shaina salió de la Iglesia.

**Mientras en el Hospital:**

* * *

Seiya llegó al mismo con Saori en brazos, quien se encontraba muy pálida y débil, y al borde del desmayo. Cuando un médico que se cruzó con él se sorprendió del estado de la joven que llevaba en brazos.

– Vamos, venga conmigo la llevaremos a una habitación y le haremos una exploración a fondo para saber lo que le sucede. – le aconsejó el médico quien lo guió hacia una de las habitaciones libres del lugar, allí la depositó sobre la cama.

– Por favor, podrías salir. – Seiya asintió y salió del cuarto, sin embargo, el médico notó rápidamente la preocupación y el miedo que el joven tenía a perderla y viendo la vestimenta que ambos llevaban en ese momento estaba claro que los dos se preparaban para una boda.

**En el Templo Principal:**

* * *

En poco tiempo, Shaina, llegó al Templo Principal, y se puso a buscar a la pareja, mas al que no encontrarlos se decidió a preguntarle a una de las Sacerdotisas, cuando fue interceptada por una recién llegada.

– Hola, Shaina.

– ¿De qué me conoces? – preguntó algo alarmada.

– ¿Es que no reconoces mi Cosmos? – le contestó con otra pregunta, eso la sorprendió, mas también la tranquilizó.

– ¿Hermana? – esta asintió descubriéndose la cabeza.

– ¿Partita? – preguntó Marin quien llegó también y sorprendiendo a Shaina. Al estar también esta les explicó lo que sucedió y por qué no llegaran a la iglesia.

– ¿Cómo está, Atenea? – preguntó Marin, ella les explicó lo poco que sabía y que le había dicho Seiya.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Shaina.

– Lo único que podemos hacer es hablar con el párroco y aplazar la boda hasta que Atenea se encuentre en condiciones. – les dijo mientras se dirigían a la iglesia para hablar con el cura.

**En la Iglesia:**

* * *

La situación cada vez era más tensa, ya que nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, Seiya y Saori seguían sin aparecer y ahora el párroco había sido llamado a la Sacristía, y Shiryu al verlo se sorprendió un poco, pero más aún cuando percibió el Cosmos de Partita, abuela de Seiya así que decidió ir a la sacristía para saber lo que pasaba y lo que escuchó le hizo palidecer, pues no se había dado cuenta de que Saori estuviese mal, aunque también podría ser que ella estuviese encinta, mas no lo sabía.

**En la Sala de Espera del Hospital:**

* * *

Seiya se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar esperando noticias para saber que le sucedía a Saori, sin embargo, no podía quitarse el miedo a perderla.

**En la habitación de Saori:**

* * *

En el interior de la habitación el médico seguía haciéndole las pruebas que ya había comenzado a hacer cuando Seiya había salido…

– "Bien… Bien... Me parece que esto lo va a tranquilizar". – pensó el médico con una sonrisa en la cara. Salió del cuarto con dirección a su despacho, al llegar al mismo hizo llamar a Seiya.

**En la Consulta:**

* * *

El médico ya había hecho llamar a Seiya y lo esperaba para comentarle lo que sucedía…

– Se puede... – preguntó Seiya.

– Sí, pasa. – le contestó, Seiya entró en el lugar y al ver la sonrisa del médico se tranquilizó un poco…

– ¿Qué le sucede a Saori?

– No es nada grave… Más bien es algo muy bueno... – acotó él, mientras Seiya ya tranquilo, se animó a preguntar…

– Entonces ¿qué es?

– Bueno... – empezó a decir cuando Seiya se puso nervioso y eso hizo sonreír al médico que al final decidió darle la noticia.

– Tranquilo… Lo que sucede es que su pareja está embarazada… Por eso estaba tan pálida y hubiese vomitado por las náuseas… Por lo demás todo está bien. – al escuchar el diagnóstico del médico la expresión de la cara de Seiya se iluminó con gran intensidad.

– ¿Puedo verla? – le preguntó y el médico solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

**Mientras en la Iglesia:**

* * *

En la sacristía se llevaba una pequeña reunión entre el párroco y familiares de Seiya y Saori, quienes le explicaron la situación y por lo tanto, aun no se suspendería la boda, pero si se retrasaría la unión por un tiempo

**En la habitación de Saori, en el hospital.**

* * *

Seiya llevaba unos minutos en el interior del cuarto y estaba esperando, mientras la observaba dormir con cariño, a que despertara, algo que ocurrió unos 10 minutos después. Entonces Saori le preguntó.

– Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Seiya le explicó lo que le había sucedido, pero en un primer momento omitió una parte de la información…

– Sí, pero… Por favor cuéntamelo todo. – le pidió, o más bien se lo suplicó mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a su prometido, esto era observado por el médico que la había atendido, quien tenía una gran sonrisa al ver la escena.

– Bueno… En realidad lo que te sucedió es normal porque... – comenzó a decir Seiya, con un dejo de misterio…

– Qué era... – contestó ella de forma cariñosa…

– Bien, estás preparada... – Saori asintió con la cabeza…

– Pues estás embarazada... – le respondió con una gran sonrisa dejándola en shock durante unos momentos para después acariciar con ternura, con una de sus manos, su vientre en el cual se estaba gestando una nueva generación. Ante ese gesto Seiya sonrió con cariño y se acercó para besarla. Poco después entró el médico y habló con ellos…

– Bien señorita… De ahora en adelante deberá cuidarse y alimentarse bien para no tener problemas... – la pareja asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que decía el médico…

– Por otro lado le voy a recetar estos dos medicamentos para prevenir los mareos y náuseas y debe tomarlos tres veces al día y preferentemente antes de las comidas... – les comentó mientras le entregaba las recetas a Seiya y este se lo agradeció. Poco después le entregó el alta y se marcharon.

Primero, y antes de dirigirse al Santuario de vuelta, fueron a una botica1 para comprar los medicamentos, los cuales les fueron entregados y después de pagarlos se marcharon.

**De vuelta al Santuario:**

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Santuario ya los estaban esperando, para salir con dirección a la iglesia.

– Bueno jovencitos, ya es hora de acudir a la vicaría2 ¿no? – comentó con sorna Metis, quien los estaba esperando en el Templo, y estos asintieron con una sonrisa y algo sonrojados, ya que se habían olvidado de ese pequeño detalle… Y así se dirigieron a la iglesia.

**En la Iglesia:**

* * *

Después de una espera interminable la pareja por fin aparecía en el local para llevar a cabo el acto que los uniría para siempre.

**En el Altar:**

* * *

La pareja estaba ya ubicada, al lado de Seiya estaban sus padres, es decir, Pegaso (Tenma) y Tea, Diosa Primordial de la Luna; al lado de Saori se ubicaron Cosmo3, Dios Cósmico del Universo y Metis, quienes son sus padres.

Entonces el párroco comenzó a decir:

– Seiya, aceptas a Saori como esposa, acompañarla en la salud y la enfermedad.

– Acepto. – contestó el aludido mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

– Saori, aceptas a Seiya por esposo y prometes acompañarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad...

– Acepto. – contestó ella colocándole el anillo.

– Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que lo diga ya o que calle para siempre... – dijo el párroco esperando unos minutos hasta que dijo para dar por terminada la ceremonia…

– Ya sois marido y mujer. – e iba agregar "puedes besar a la novia", pero la emoción de la pareja no le dio tiempo a decirlo ya que se besaron y al finalizar firmaron el acta matrimonial. Tras salir de la iglesia y ser bañados por una lluvia de arroz y el típico "vivan los novios", todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia el Santuario para el convite preparado para la celebración.

**En el Santuario, más precisamente en el Templo Principal:**

* * *

Ya todo estaba preparado, a pesar de que los invitados eran pocos, ya que solo se encontraban los recién casados y sus allegados, es decir, que con todos no superaban las 60 personas, sin contar a las Sacerdotisas, ya que con ellas sumaban cerca de 100. Sin embargo, la pareja quiso que ellas también lo se sentaran a la mesa y así la celebración pasó sin más contratiempos.

Mientras comían y hablaban amenamente, Shunrey, quien estaba sentada en frente de Saori, se percató que esta estaba algo pálida, al verla se lo dijo a Shiryu que estaba a su lado y este al darse cuenta de la situación decidió avisar a Seiya, quien se encontraba hablando con su madre y su abuela paterna, pero Shiryu mediante su Cosmos lo avisó inmediatamente y esta la cerciorarse del estado de Saori, decidió llevársela al baño, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de vomitar.

**En el Baño:**

* * *

Al llegar al lugar casi no tuvo tiempo para acercarla al inodoro, ya que terminó por vomitar aunque tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo en el váter, Saori no podía para de vomitar y de hecho acabó por expulsar todo lo que había comido durante todo el día, incluso el desayuno… Seiya, quien había salido del lugar para ir a buscar los medicamentos que le había recetado el médico y algo para que pudiese tomarlos.

– Saori, ¿estás bien? – le habló pero ella no contestó y al verla se fijó en que cada vez estaba más pálida así que decidió darle la medicación pertinente para después llevarla a la habitación y acostarla en la cama.

– Se… Seiya… N… no me dejes… – le suplicó entre lágrimas, él al ver el estado en que se encontraba su esposa así que se quedó con ella.

– Tranquila… Me quedaré contigo, cariño. – le contestó mientras se sentaba en una butaca cercana a la cama.

**En el Comedor:**

* * *

En el lugar todos, incluidas las Sacerdotisas y sobre todo Partita, querían saber cómo se encontraba Atenea, así que Metis se decidió a ir a ver como estaban las cosas, aunque ya sabía que estaba embarazada, pero entonces se presentó ante ellos otra persona.

– ¿Pontos? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

– Sí, hermana… – le contestó y agregó…

– Déjame esto a mí, he estado más tiempo con ellos.

– De acuerdo. – le dijo. Entonces Pontos se dirigió hacia la habitación principal, mientras que Shiryu le preguntó a Metis…

– Pero, ¿sois hermanos?

– Así es, somos hermanos gemelos... – entonces preguntó Hyoga.

– ¿Por qué dijo que ha convivido más con ellos?

– Deberías recordar que Zeus me tragó antes de nacer Atenea... – todos recordaron ese pasaje…

– Pontos, es el padre de Partita y por lo tanto bisabuelo de Seiya... – entonces Ikki pregunta…

– Pero, ¿eso sería incesto?

– No del todo, ya que aunque Seiya es sobrino-nieto de Atenea por parte de mi hermano, sin embargo, es nieto también de Chronos del Espacio-Tiempo... – hizo una pequeña pausa para beber.

– Además es Reencarnación de su hermanastro mayor el Centauro Quirón... – entonces fue Shun quien preguntó…

– ¿No es Reencarnación de Pegaso?

– No jovencito. Pegaso, o como se le conoce en La Tierra, Tenma; es el padre de Seiya, además es hijo también de Tea, Diosa Lunar Primordial, por lo tanto Seiya y Atenea comparten hermanos, pero no son hermanos entre sí... – Entonces June preguntó…

– Cómo pueden compartir hermanos y no serlo.

– Es muy sencillo, mientras Atenea es hija de Cosmo, Dios Cósmico del Universo y como dije antes Seiya es hijo de Pegaso y Tea; y Tea y Cosmo son esposa y esposo...

– Esto pasó porque Zeus y algunos de sus hijos decidieron interferir en el Destino de Atenea y separarla de mi hijo, Pegaso… – agregó Partita y entonces fue interrumpida por Ilitia.

– ¿A qué te refieres con el destino de Atenea y Pegaso?

– Nix, es mi madre es la Diosa Primordial de la Noche y de Protectora del Destino… El Destino de mi hijo Pegaso y Atenea era el de formar una familia y concebir a Seiya, quien a su vez es un Pegaso puro, el primo nacido del primer Pegaso, pero es que además Seiya es la única encarnación del Universo en persona… – esto sorprendió a todos los asistentes excepto a Shiryu, Shunrey y los Padres de la pareja… Las explicaciones continuaban…

**En la Habitación:**

* * *

A los pocos minutos después sonaron unos ligeros toques en la puerta de la misma, Seiya al escucharlos dijo:

– Adelante. – entonces Pontos entró.

– Bisabuelo... – se sorprendió Seiya, y este asintió.

– Sí jovencito, ¿cómo está?

– Por ahora bien, de momento está dormida... – le contestó, y le explicó lo que había sucedido desde el principio.

– Bueno Seiya, debes tener paciencia con el embarazo de tú esposa. Debes tener en cuenta que esto es normal cuando se es madre primeriza, te lo comentó porque con tu abuela pasó por el mimo sufrimiento la primera vez que había quedado embarazada de tu padre... – le explicó Pontos y Seiya asintió.

– Entiendo. A ver si despierta y podemos volver a la fiesta...

– Sí, pero ten paciencia. – Seiya asintió mientras que Pontos salió de la habitación para dirigirse de vuelta al comedor.

**En el Comedor:**

* * *

Pontos volvió para el comedor y al llegar al lugar fue preguntado por Partita:

– ¿Cómo está la Señora Atenea, Padre? – esto sorprendió a muchos, ya que a aún la seguía tratando como su Señora.

– Está bien, por ahora está dormida, pero tranquila. – le contestó.

– Es algo normal, jovencita y además me recuerda a lo que te sucedió a ti con Pegaso la primera vez... – agregó mientras esta asentía y se sonrojaba un poco. Todo seguía su curso.

**En la Habitación:**

* * *

Allí se encontraban Seiya, quien esperaba a que su esposa despertarse para volver a la fiesta, aunque tenía sus dudas… Cuando repentinamente Saori comenzó a abrir los ojos.

– S… Seiya. – lo llamó devolviéndolo al presente.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó…

– Sí, estoy mejor, pero...

– Pero...

– Sé que deseabas ir a Italia y visitar la región en la que se criaron tus padres. – le comentó.

– Sí... – asintió el joven.

– Sin embargo, no creo estar en condiciones para hacer este viaje de Luna de Miel. – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No te preocupes por eso, ya lo haremos en otro momento. – aclaró Seiya mientras le limpiaba lágrimas y la besaba en la frente, para confortarla. Unos minutos después volvieron a la celebración.

**En el Comedor:**

* * *

La pareja volvió a la celebración y los demás pudieron ver que la joven estaba mejor y ya tenía el color de piel normal y ocuparon sus lugares y todo se desarrollaba con normalidad. Después cuando llegó el baile de parejas todos se sorprendieron al ver como bailaba la pareja anfitriona nunca los había visto bailar de esa forma tan acompasada, los que los conocían ya sabían que la pareja estaba muy unida y muy compenetrada. Tras una hora todos volvieron a sus lugares en la mesa entonces Shunrey le preguntó a Saori.

– ¿A dónde pensáis ir de Luna de Miel?

– En principio íbamos a ir a Italia, pero al final lo vamos a posponer para más adelante... – aclaró la mencionada.

– Pero ¿por qué? – le preguntó de nuevo.

– Porque no sé si podría soportar el viaje debido a mi estado. – le aclaró las cocas y Shunrey asintió entendiendo la situación.

Unas horas más tarde la fiesta había acabado y los invitados ya se habían marchado, después, claro, de entregarle a la pareja los presentes de Boda; fue entonces cuando las Sacerdotisas se ofrecieron para recoger todo y les sugirieron que se marchasen a descansar y la pareja accedió con gusto, pero haciendo ver que ellas también deberían buscar pareja, antes este apunte las mencionadas se sonrojaron notablemente arrancándole una sonrisa a la pareja.

La pareja se marchó con destino a la balconada del Templo desde donde se veía todo el Santuario y también podrían observar la Luna y las Estrellas.

**En la Balconada:**

* * *

Allí la pareja estaba observando el territorio del Santuario y las Estrellas que los estaban observando y la Luna los protegía con su prístino reflejo, y la pareja influenciada por el lugar y la vista, había comenzado a besarse con pasión y acariciarse y dejándose llevar por el momento comenzaron a desnudarse y acabaron por entregarse al amor que se tenían uno al otro y así volvieron a consumar su poderoso amor.

**Meses más tarde:**

* * *

Habían pasado unos meses y Saori estaba en el Santuario, meciendo la cuna donde se encontraban dos pequeños gemelos, uno era un niño muy bien parecido al padre pero con los ojos de la madre, mientras que la pequeña niña, quien se parecía mucho a la madre, sin embargo, tenía los ojos del padre; los observaba con ternura, hasta que fue abrazada por la espalda, el pequeño se llamaba Tenma y la niña, Sasha.

– ¿Cómo se encuentran? – preguntó Seiya, con voz protectora.

– Están durmiendo... – le contestó girándose para besarlo.

– ¿Son unos angelitos, no?

– Sí. – lo abrazó con ternura.

**6 Años más tarde:**

* * *

Dos jovencitos de casi 7 años de edad estaban haciendo travesuras por el Santuario, pasando de un templo a otro.

En este tiempo, ya habían sido escogidos los nuevos Caballeros de Oro que eran: Kiki, antiguo discípulo de Mü, de Aries, se encargaba del Primer Templo, es decir, _**Aries**_, y Reparaba la Armaduras; En _**Tauro**_ se encontraba Paulaõ, quien como sus antepasados en el cargo, había decidido cambiar su nombre por el de la mayor Estrella de su Constelación, es decir, _Aldebarán_; en _**Géminis**_ se encontraban las Gemelas, Sara y María, quienes como sus Abuelo y tío abuelo (Saga y Eanon4), la mayor de ellas Sara, tenía las dos personalidades, El Bien y el Mal, mientras que María tenía la del Mal, aunque sus ambiciones solo eran las de ayudar a los demás; en **Cáncer** se hallaba Enrico, un chico de unos 15 años, a quien fue encontrado en Italia, cerca del pueblo donde los padres de Seiya se habían criado, por Shaina y ella misma lo entrenaba; en _**Leo**_ se encontraba Izzy, hijo de Ikki y Seika/Serenidad, Diosa Suprema de la Luna, hermana y sobrina mayor de Seiya; en _**Virgo**_ se localizada a Jessica, hermana menor de Shaka; en _**Libra**_ encontramos a Chang, discípulo de Shiryu; en _**Escorpio**_ está Diana, que como sus antepasados en el cargo, es muy apasionada, como su Signo marca; en _**Sagitario**_ se halla Julia, quien fue entrenada por Seiya, quien en un viaje por Italia la salvó de morir bajo el derrumbe de un edificio; en _**Ofiuco **_hallamos a Shaina, quien aun siendo Diosa prefirió mantener su posición como Caballero de Oro; en _**Capricornio**_ descubrimos a Taira, otra alumna de Shiryu, quien aprendió de él el uso de _Excalibur_, herencia que le había entregado Shura; en _**Acuario**_ encontramos a Yurika, hija de Hyoga y Flare, en _**Piscis**_ se encuentra Eliana, la hija menor de Shun y June. Cabe resaltar que las amazonas ya han sido liberadas de la máscara, y serán tratadas como iguales.

Más arriba y tras la _**Sala del Sumo Sacerdote**_ custodiada por Suîkyo, Caballero Supremo de Crateris, se encontraban los Doce Templo de Los Caballeros Supremos, los cuales coinciden con Doce de los 13 Signos Zodiacales ya mencionados anteriormente y son custodiados por Mü de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro; Saga y Kanon de Géminis; Deathmask de Cáncer; Aioria de Leo; Shaka de Virgo; Tong Hu de Libra; Milo de Escorpio; Aioros de Sagitario; Shura de Capricornio; Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis. Después de este segundo nivel se encontraba una Sala Pontificia que era ocupada por Shion, Caballero Supremo de Aries, como su discípulo Mü. Tras ese lugar se encontraban los _**Doce Templos Elementales**_ protegidos por Shiryu del Dragón, Ikki (Endimion Jr.), Shunrey, Serenidad, Alecto5, hija de Hades y Perséfone; Caribdis, tía paterna de Seiya; Némesis; Crisaor, tío paterno de Seiya; Shun, quien es Perseo Renacido; June, quien es Andrómeda Renacida; Alcmena, hija, Renacida, de Perseo y Andrómeda, hermana mayor de Eliana y madre de Heracles; y el propio Heracles.

Seiya qien ese día había descendido hasta el Templo Dorado de Aries para hablar con Kiki de cómo hacer las nuevas Armaduras de Bronce y Plata, percibió los Cosmos Infantiles de sus hijos quienes estaban revolucionando el Santuario, tenía pensado hacer algo para remediarlo cuando fue interrumpido por otra persona…

– Tranquilo papá, ya me encargo yo. – le dijo Shunrey y él asintió con la cabeza. Entonces volvió a centrarse en Kiki, quien estaba sonriendo…

– ¿Problemas de familia? – le preguntó bromeando.

– Sí… pero...

– Calma Seiya, ya sentaran la cabeza.

– No es eso lo que me preocupa… Sino que Saori, aunque paciente, a veces se preocupa demasiado y eso no me gusta...

**En el Jardín de Saras:**

* * *

Los pequeños estaban allí escondido tramando alguna trastada, cuando alguien se presentó detrás de ellos, pero estos al estar tan centrados en lo suyo no se percataron.

– Pequeños, será mejor que volváis con vuestra madre. – les dijo la recién llegada. Estos se giraron sorprendidos por ser descubiertos.

– Pero, hermana... – intentaron replicar, al parecer muy sonrojados por ser descubiertos, y Shunrey sonrió ante la expresión de sus hermanos menores.

– Vamos, es hora de volver. – les ordenó con voz dulce, y ellos no tuvieron más que ceder porque sabían lo que sucedería.

**En el Templo Principal**:

* * *

Saori andaba de un lado para otro nerviosa, por no saber dónde se encontraban los pequeños, quienes se habían vuelto a escapar y ahora no sabía dónde se habían metido y que estarían tramando y es que se parecían tanto a Seiya y a ella cuando eran jóvenes.

Al poco tiempo llegó Shunrey con los pequeños de la mano.

– Tranquila Saori, estos dos están aquí.

– Gracias Shunrey. ¿Dónde los encontraste? – preguntó Saori, ahora más tranquila.

– En la parte baja del Santuario, en el Jardín de Saras, del Templo Dorado de Virgo... – le explicó y ella lo entendió, pero le lanzó una mirada de regaño a los pequeños que no tuvieron más remedio que agachar la cabeza porque sabían que les esperaba una buena regañina por parte de su madre o de su padre.

– No seáis muy duros con ellos. – le comentó después de haber visto el gesto de los pequeños cuando agacharon la cabeza, y Saori aceptó el consejo, pero de todas maneras tendrían su castigo.

**En el Templo de Aries:**

* * *

Kiki y Seiya seguían trazando como construir las nuevas Armaduras de Plata y Bronce, ya que habría cambios, dado que las de Bronce de Pegaso, Andrómeda, Fénix, Dragón, Cisne y Berenices, además de las de Plata de Perseo, Lyra, Crateris, Águila y Heracles serán Armaduras Supremas.

– Además quiero recuperar las armaduras de Bronce del Escultor y la de plata de Altar. Me entiendes ¿no? – le comentó Seiya a Kiki.

– Sí, sé lo que quieres y lo haré y además voy a recuperar el resto de las Armaduras que faltan ¿qué me dices?

– Me parece bien, pero ve con tranquilidad. – concluyó Seiya.

**Por la Noche:**

* * *

Con todo ya preparado para la próxima generación de Cabaleros, Seiya, Saori y los pequeños estaban cenando tranquilamente, Saori le comentó la última aventura de sus pequeños y a Seiya tampoco le gustó mucho, pero iban a ser pacientes con ellos. Poco después de que los pequeños se marcharan a dormir la pareja aún seguía conversando cuando Seiya mencionó:

– ¿Quién imaginaría que todo acabaría así?

– El Destino lo quiso así, Seiya. – le replicó ella con cariño.

– Tan fuerte es el Destino, que ni los Dioses pueden escapar de él. – concluyó Seiya mientras la besaba con cariño y pasión.

**Aclaraciones Finales:**

* * *

1: Como os habréis dado cuenta decidí devolverle la vida a los Caballeros de Oro y subir de nivel a Shaina, convirtiéndola en Caballero de Oro.

2: Decidí aumentar el Santuario añadiendo los Caballeros Supremos, y los Templos Supremos protegidos por los Arcángeles Supremos.

3: Con respecto a Marin, aunque no la mencioné si está, y al estar casada con Aioria compartiendo Templo.

4: Con respecto a las máscaras decidí eliminarlas porque no me parecían un retroceso en el Tiempo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

1: **Botica**: es lo mismo que decir farmacia.

2: **Vicaría**: Se refiere al Altar dónde se casan las parejas.

3: **Cosmo**: En mis fics Atenea no será hija de Zeus, sino que lo será de éste último. Además Seiya será, el Universo encarnado como humano, aunque no mortal.

4: **Eanon**: es el verdadero nombre de Kanon, Gemelo Menor de Saga.

5: **Alecto**: Aunque tiene el nombre de la Furia más poderosa nada tiene que ver con ella, nada no siendo que como la Furia también es discípula de Nénesis.


End file.
